In today's high tech era, it is becoming more and more common for recreational as well as competitive athletes to resort to technology for improving their performances. Swimming, in particular, is a sport where technique is intricate and strongly correlated to performance level. As many swimming experts have pointed out, a swimmer's body orientation and coordination is the most important factor in achieving optimal performance. Without a streamlined body formation, the forces exerted by a swimmer's strokes and kicks do not efficiently translate to speed, and may even hinder the swimmer's performance. Currently, swimmers rely heavily on observations from a coach or video footage to identify flaws in and possible improvements to their technique. However, such methods necessarily occur in a non real-time fashion, and thus prevent the swimmer from instantaneously and clearly recognizing body motion that contributes to enhanced performance. Real-time feedback is particularly important in swimming because many aspects of the sport are opposite to human intuition; a swimmer's “feel” about his performance is usually inaccurate. For example, a swimmer may put in extra effort during a particular lap but end up with an unexpected slower split time due to poor technique. Conversely, it is also common for a swimmer to unexpectedly achieve a better split time during a relaxed set. It would therefore be advantageous to have systems and methods that provide technique and performance feedback to swimmers in real-time. Such systems and methods would allow a swimmer to adjust his technique in the middle of a set in response to such feedback, and observe the performance consequences. Swimmers may use these systems and methods during training to identify techniques that most effectively translate to improved performance.